


The Way You Say 'I Love You'

by freakofnature



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, Each chapter will have more info on the tags, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakofnature/pseuds/freakofnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of drabbles based off the tumblr post 'ways to say i love you' </p><p>rating and additional tags in each chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over and Over Again + Kuroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating: E (M??? idk how the fuck this works lol)  
> tags: humor? i guess, kenma is a fucking tease

Kuroo’s gasp echoes is the room, lips moving in a litany of curses as Kenma curls their fingers again to rub at his prostate.

“Say it,” Kenma presses the words into the meat of Kuroo’s thigh, teeth nipping at the flesh to illict another drawn out moan, “say it, Kuroo. _Say it_.” When their words are only met with broken pants and the sound of nails scratching against bed sheets, Kenma removes their fingers from Kuroo, wiping the slick feeling of lube on the sheets.

“Kenma,” Kuroo whines their name, hips shifting on the bed in hopes that Kenma would put their fingers back inside him, “Kenma, _please_.” Kenma only huffs a laugh against Kuroo’s thigh, smoothing their hands up toned legs and up Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo continues his pleas until Kenma sits up on the bed.

Silence fills the air, only broken by Kuroo’s soft breathing as Kenma fiddles with something in their hands before they’re pushing the device against Kuroo’s hole, listening to the high whines spilling from their boyfriend’s mouth as they pushes the dildo inside him.

“Ken—” their name halts on Kuroo’s lips, turning into a shout when the dildo starts to vibrate in his ass. Moments later a curse bounces off the walls of their bedroom, nails finding purchase on the tops of his own thighs, “Please,” he begs as Kenma turns up the setting, “ _please_ , Kenma…fuck, _fuck_!”

Kenma can feel Kuroo’s thighs quiver on either side of them and slowly turns the dial lower until it’s barely pulsing inside of Kuroo, “All you have to do, is say it.”

Kuroo just glares at them, and Kenma shrugs, returning the dial to its previous speed and snorting when Kuroo shouts, back arching as the cry rips from his throat. He doesn’t last long after that and Kenma hums a tuneless song as Kuroo begs over and over for some sort of release. Begs until the words are nothing but sounds in Kenma’s ears. Sounds that have no meaning, senseless babble that could be _fixed_ if Kuroo just _said the damn words_.

“Okay!” Kuroo shouts after Kenma withholds release from him for the sixth time that evening, “okay, I’ll say it, I’ll say it.” His voice is hoarse, hair sticking to his face and his body damp with sweat. Kenma can see deep marks on Kuroo’s thighs from where he had dug his nails in—and makes a note in the back of their head to clean those so they didn’t scar—can see the way Kuroo’s pupils are blown wide until only a tiny ring of copper remains.

“About time,” they comments, still composed sitting between Kuroo’s thighs. Kuroo says nothing for a time, and so they turn the dial up just a bit, watching Kuroo’s body jolt at the change, “I’m waiting.”

“Fuck…” Kuroo rubs a hand over his face, and Kenma watches with amusement as their boyfriend’s face pinches into an annoyed expression, “You’re amazing…” he starts off, trailing off for a moment as he thins his lips, “at Rainbow Road. And I’m _sorry_ for pushing you off it earlier.”

Kenma nods their head once, smiling down at Kuroo as reaches for the dildo and pulling it out of Kuroo’s ass, “That’s all I wanted,” they says before getting up and leaving the room.

Kuroo’s angry shout follows them out, but Kenma plans to just play more Mario Kart now that Kuroo knew now to mess with them.

Mission accomplished.


	2. An Apology + Kuroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating: G  
> Tags: angst

_I love you_.

Words that should have never been spoken.

Words that halted the conversation; words that stilled the air between them.

 _I love you_.

He shouldn’t have said them, not like that, not like _that_.

Words should have been pressed against the paleness of his skin.

Words that should have left his lips in a moment of complete adoration.

 _I’m sorry_.

Not like this. He never meant for it to be like this.

He’s not sure he can fix this.

He doesn’t know if _he_ wants this fixed.

Maybe they were better off apart.

Maybe they were never meant to be together.

And maybe, he was better off alone.


	3. Baking + Iwaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it should be noted that not every drabble will explictly say 'i love you'  
> often i dont use those words, i try to uhh. say it in their actions more than in words. b/c action are better than words, ya feel? 
> 
> Rating: G  
> tags: i fucking rotted my own teeth wtf

Tooru can place the exact moment that baking cookies with Hajime became less of a thing to pass time during the winter days when it was too cold to go play and more of a tradition. He remembers being 7 years old and burning his hand on a pan because he forgot gloves. The way Hajime started crying because he thought Tooru’s hand was going to burn off.

(the way he kissed his fingers after the burn was cleaned and bandaged)

The following year Hajime didn’t let Tooru take the cookies out of the oven—and now he wonders why both their parents placed trust in them to make cookies at 8 years old _alone_. That was the year Hajime burned his mouth on a cookie because he thought that ‘fresh out of the oven’ was something literally meant _as soon as they were out of the oven_.

And when Tooru laughed and was shoved away while Hajime chugged milk, well. They were 8, it was okay.

Now they are 25 and fresh out of college. Cookie baking has turned into a seasonal thing to a stress reliever. Tooru clearly can recall the nights when Hajime would wake him up and demand they make cookies, not even realizing that it was 3 in the morning and Tooru had a lecture at 8. Or the time that Tooru was pulled away from studies with whispers against his skin about them making sugar cookies. And that Hajime was going to let him put sprinkles in the batter this time.

“Tooru, this is not cookie making music,” Hajime complains as he walks into the kitchen, an black apron  tied around his neck, “change it.”

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru exclaims, as he rushes to his childhood friend and current boyfriend, “You’re telling me to stop listening to _Girls Generation_?”

Hajime doesn’t even miss a beat, “Yeah,” he says, a smirk on his lips as Tooru’s lips form a pout, “I spent all of last month listening to them, change it Tooru.” His words are curt, but the kiss he places on the corner of Tooru’s mouth is sweeter than any cookie Tooru will ever eat.

He changes the song until Hajime grunts his approval.

They may be 25, but Tooru still isn’t allowed to take cookies out of the oven. Though Hajime isn’t allowed to touch a single cookie until at _least_ 10 minutes have passed.

And if Tooru demands he get a bite of the cookie dough until Hajime is silencing him with a rough kiss, its okay.

(and if Hajime dances to EXO’s ‘Call me Baby’, Tooru says nothing)


	4. First Time You Realized + Matsuhana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thi s is gay
> 
> Rating: G  
> Tags: gay

Their having a pillow fight when Takahiro realizes he is in love with his best friend. His moment of hesitation leaves a big enough gap for Issei’s pillow to connect with Takahiro’s temple with enough force that he lands on the ground moments later. His head _hurts_ but when he opens his eyes with a groan, Issei is staring at him, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes wide with worry.

“’Hiro?” Issei’s voice drawls, deep enough that Takahiro can feel it rattle his bones, “Hey, Takahiro, you alright?”

It’s then that he realizes that he’s openly staring at his best friend and fighting a blush from overtaking his face. He moves to nod, willing his lips to say _I’m fine_.

Instead what comes out is, “I think I love you,”

Takahiro watches with wide eyes as a dark flush creeps up Issei’s neck, but before he can take back the words, a pillow is shoved over his face—and his vision goes black.

“Issei—hey!” he can barely breath like this, but his friend doesn’t seem to care much about that.

When his vision—and fresh oxygen—is given back to him, Takahiro sits up prepared to apologize for the words he said, that it was all a joke, a _joke_ , but Issei  beats him to it.

“Are you feeling okay?” he asks, the blush no longer tainting his darker skin. Rough fingertips tap against Takahiro’s temple, “I hit you pretty hard. And you hit the floor pretty hard too,” a snort, “Need an Advil?”

Unable to think of anything to say—unwilling to say _anything_ because what if his brain to mouth filter was officially broken?—Takahiro just nods, watching as Issei stands up and disappears from his vision to go into the kitchen.

“Oh, ‘Hiro?” he calls out over the sound of water hitting glass, “I think I might love you too.”


End file.
